A cable connector contains a terminus that is terminated onto an individual cable. The terminus is then inserted into a terminus receiving cavity in a housing that is coupled with a mating connector to create continuity for the cables in the respective housings. The terminus is removed and reinstalled several times for repair and/or servicing. Because of the need for several removals and installations, it is necessary to provide positive retention for the terminus assembly in the housing after installation as well as release of the terminus assembly when removal is required. Consequently there is a need to provide a cable connector having a terminal assembly that is installed and retained in a housing as well as removed easily.